


Trains and Telephones

by ilysmphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Autobiography, Flashbacks, M/M, Memories, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilysmphil/pseuds/ilysmphil
Summary: Daniel Howell has just turned 50. After dealing with a hard childhood, the death of his closest friend and partner in 2030, and many other struggles, he writes of his triumphs. This autobiography tells the stories of pain, happiness, love, loss, and acceptance. Please enjoy Trains and Telephones - by Daniel Howell.IM NOT MILLIE! I am posting this on millie's account because I enjoy writing but want to remain anonymous. Anyway keep on reading x(this is fiction and I am not dan im just anonymous. the major character death refers to phil, as previous stated. dan will be fine)





	Trains and Telephones

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to put here enjoy!

Hello.

Whether you're reading this because you know of my past work or you got it as a shitty gift, I hope that I can teach you something by allowing you to read my life story. 

I've always enjoyed writing. You may know I've written short stories before, if you're known of me since my 20's. But that was over half of my life ago, if that's proper grammar?? Maybe I'm not as good as I remember. But anyway, I've had a hell of a time on this weird space rock. And I'm only 50. So who knows what else may happen? I've already experienced many difficult phases of my life. You may know me from the "Dan and Phil" years, or the "Internet Celebrity Loses His Mind!" era, or "Youtuber turned Activist & Businessman" times. There are things I miss about all three. And people. But it isn't time for that talk yet. Right now I'm thanking you for wasting your money and time to read all of my sob stories and cheesy motivational speeches and dramatic descriptions of unimportant things. So thanks, I guess. 

I think this is enough of a prologue, if this counts as one. It's more me rambling on about what you're about to find out anyway. So grab a drink. Water, preferably. And a snack if you would like. And prepare to see the insides of my brain. The dark thoughts, happy memories, the grief that has somehow stayed with me for 11 years, and the pride I have in my accomplishments despite all of that. Please enjoy "Trains and Telephones."

\- Dan


End file.
